1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a positioning device and, more particularly, to a positioning device for a driving shaft to which a lathe chuck is connected.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
A wood-turning lathe can be used to cut a periphery of a tubular work piece, for example to cut a slot and a notch diametrically opposite in the periphery of the work piece. However, the work piece is fixed connected to a chuck which is driven by a driving shaft of a motor, in order to precisely cut such slot and notch as mentioned above, an operator has to fix the chuck by using an angle setting device which will be fixedly disposed to the chuck and the work piece is attached to the angle setting device. This involves many additional processes and additional cost.
The present invention intends to provide a positioning device for positioning a driving shaft to which a lathe chuck is disposed so as to mitigate and/or obviate the above-mentioned problems.